Happiness, Lavender and Cookie Dough Ice Cream
by Eirinn Croi
Summary: Written for the "First Kiss" Challenge over at HPFC. "It's Amortentia, a love potion..." Dominique Weasley's first kiss.


Okay, I have to stop staring!  
><em>Oh but wait, he flicked his hair! That is so cute!<br>_Pull yourself together woman...We're talking about Alex Wood here! I mean if anyone's out of your reach, it's him!  
><em>Oh, oh, he's smiling...just look at those dimples!<br>_Stop it!

'Ms Weasley?'

_Wow, just look at how those blue eyes sparkle when he smiles..._

Ms Weasley...?'

_Shit, is someone calling me?_

'Dominique!'

Dominique Weasley's head snapped up to look at the frowning face of Professor MacMillan, Potions Master and Head of Hufflepuff house. She blushed an uncharacteristic shade of magenta as she realised the whole class, including Alex Wood, were staring at her.

'Sorry, Professor,' she mumbled. Beside her, her cousin James sniggered loudly.

'Quite alright, dear. No doubt, the first day back to school does tend to inflict serious bouts of daydreaming. However, I would like you to answer my question sometime before your seventh year,' Professor MacMillan replied, causing not only James to snigger but half the class.

'Right...Sorry. What was the question?' Dominique asked, now straight faced and determined.

'I asked if you could identify the contents of the cauldron in front of you, dear.'

Dominique nodded and peered into the cauldron set on the table before her, James and their friends, Amelie Hale and Luke Jordan. She was relieved to realise she knew the answer.

'It's Veritaserum, right?'

'Correct!' Professor MacMillan announced and he went on to explain the use, effects, and characteristics of the little potion that forced the drinker to tell the truth.

'What's up with you, daydreamer?' Amelie whispered.

'Nothing,' Dominique answered quickly and turned away, focusing her attention, not on her professor and the lesson, but on Alex Wood.

_Oh those beautiful deep pools of blue._

This was very unusual behaviour for Dominique, however. Blushing! Inattention in class! Staring at boys! It was if she barely recognised herself.

Dominique looked very much like her mother, as did her older sister, Victoire. However, Victoire loved to accentuate this much more than Dominique did. Dominique did not attempt to do anything with her shimmering, blonde hair, ever, but just let it hang limp and straight as a board down past her tiny shoulders. She never tried to hide the smattering of Weasley freckles than graced her cheeks with layers of make-up, no mascara to frame her impossibly pale blue eyes, so pale that in the evening time, they sometimes appeared a soft lavender colour. She just wasn't into that stuff.

Dominique liked Quidditch, spending time with Hagrid and whatever creatures he had for his classes that week, hanging out with James and the other boys in her year. She never took part in girly gossip, was always behind on the latest fashions and was forever stuffing her face with her favourite food – ice cream, regardless of calories or fat content. Who cared, right? Because she didn't. She was just simply Dominique.

That is until the Christmas holidays of her fifth year, when she and her dad had gone to see a Quidditch match, the Tornados versus the Harpies, and had run into an old friend, Oliver Wood – and his son Alex. Her sudden and instant crush had taken her by surprise, but nonetheless had continued through the remainder of her fifth year and now into her sixth.

_Oh, look at how adorable he is, resting his chin on his hand.  
><em>Dominique, STOP!  
><em>Oh shit his turning around. <em>

Suddenly, Dominique was staring right into the beautiful eyes, and the beautiful eyes were staring right back. Alex smiled, Dominique blushed again and turned away.

'Right, so can you tell me what this one is, Mr Wood?' Professor MacMillan asked, and Alex turned back to face the teacher.

'It Amortentia, a love potion. Very powerful and it smells different to each person, according to what, well you know, turns them on,' Alex finished and the entire class giggled at his choice of words. A small smile spread across Dominique's lips.

But then, suddenly, Alex was looking right at her again as he continued to speak. 'For example, I smell polished wood, lavender and cookie dough ice cream.' He winked at Dominique and she felt the heat rise in her face for the third time.

'Very good, Mr Wood, now...'

'Dom...did Alex Wood just wink at you?' Amelie demanded.

'No, of course not!' Dominique denied immediately. _He couldn't have, could he?_

**...**

'Oi! Weasley!'

It was after potions, and Dominique, James, Amelie and Luke were heading for dinner. Dominique turned to find Alex running after her. Hurriedly, Amelie took James and Luke by the elbows and dragged them away, leaving a highly embarrassed Dominique on her own, waiting for Alex to catch up. When he did, he simply stopped in front of her and smiled.

'Em..yes?' Dominique asked, uncertainly.

'Oh, Dylan asked me to tell you Quidditch practice was moved to tomorrow night, he got detention,' Alex said casually.

'Oh...right,'

Alex smiled. 'Why so shy? Anyone would think you have a crush on me or something.'

Again, Dominique blushed. Alex's smile dropped. 'Oh wait, you actually do?'

Dominique wished she could say something, something offhandish and sarcastic, denying this. Or that the ground would just open up and swallow her where she stood. But before she had time to attempt to salvage this, or run, Alex smiled again.

'Well, that's a relief, because I have a crush on you, too,' he said.

'What?' Dominique was forced into speech by shock.

But, still grinning like a Cheshire cat, Alex leaned in, pressed his lips to hers, his hands grabbing her shoulders.

It was quick but oozed with excitement, shock, and sudden happiness. When Alex pulled back, he winked at her again, smiling at the shocked expression on her face.

'What? It's not like that was your first kiss or anything,' he said cheerfully, before bouncing off to dinner, leaving a truly shell shocked Dominique behind.

Slowly, she smiled to herself, happiness leaking out of her like thoughts to a pensieve.

Yes it had been her first kiss. The most amazing first kiss, ever.


End file.
